love change everthing'
by harry-fixi
Summary: Harry gosta d Hermione e por ixu acaba com ginny, mas apesar d ela gostar dele tb demoram algm tempu a admitirem, mas ron pode dar uma ajudinha......esperu k gostem e deixem mts reviews.. bjinhus


Nakela tarde d Setembro harry olhava u tecto du seu kuartu e penxava em dumbledor. Não conseguia deixar d penxar em tudu u k tinha akontecidu nu anu paxadu! Já tinha sidu mt dulurosu pa ele: a morte dus pais, a du padrinhu e agr a du homem k ele admirava + nu mundu magicu.

Tb se sentia feliz pois nu dia aseguir seria u casamentu du billy e da fleur. Poderia estar com tds us k lhe são keridus uma ultima vez antes d seguir a sua batalha contra as forças du mal, contra lord voldemorte.

Pensou muito nu k iria fazer durante u proximu anu e decidiu ir fazer akilu k dumbledor lhe idicou: procurar us hocruxes , destruilus e seguir a profecia!

Ron e hermione tinham decididu ajuda-lo e ele apesar d preocupadu com a segurança dus amigus akabou pur axeitar pois eles u ajudaram sempre a lutar contra voldemorte. Sabia tb k mesmu axim a luta final teria d ser entre ele e voldermorte , frente a frente, sem ninguém para ajudar nenhum dus dois.

Dentro dele avia um turbilhão d penxamentus, emoxoese sentimentus! Alguns deles iam além da amizade……………………. 3 3 3 3

Na manhã seguinte……..acordou bem dispostu apesar d ter d ouvir u tio a resmungar por tudu i por nd. Vestiu-xe e aprontou-xe para u casamentu.

Estava a espera k us gémeos u viexem buscar.

Plimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

A campainha tocou! Era agr ia entrar outra vez nu seu mundu u mundu da magia!

………………………………………

Ao chegar à toca ond seria u casamantu, ron veio logu ter com ele

- Olá pah! Então ta td? – perguntou ron com um enorme sorrisu.

- ya , vai-x indu!

- Oi harry. – dixe hermione k tinha acabadu d xegar.

Nakele mumentu harry sentiu um vazio nu estomagu , engoliu em seco e disse:

-Olá hermione!

Tinham se paxadumts semanas depois du ultimu dia em k tiveram tds juntus e ainda ñ tinha conseguidu parar pa penxar nu k realmente sentia por hermione! Tinha andadu com ginny nu anu paxadu mas depois dus acontecimentus nu ministeriu e na poxibilidade d perder hermione deparou-xe com uma duvida entre as duas.

Acabou com ginny pois não keria magoa-la nu casu d gostar d hermione, mas ginny tinha fikadu muitu magoada com ele na mesma por ixu nem lhe derigiu a palavra durante td u casamentu.

Harry tava cada vez mais certu du k sentia pela inteligente hermione! Ele ama-va

………………..

U casamentu foi mt divertidu. Harry já tinha saudades dakeles momentus k paxava com us seus amigus.

Durante u copu d agua harry fikou na mesma mesa k hermione, ron, ginny e os gémeos fred e george. Ginny não parou d le lanxar olhares e harry decidiu kebrar u gelo perguntandu-lhe:

- então ginny cumu foram as tuas ferias?

-boas obrigada! – respondeu-lhe ela e saindu da mesa!

Ron olhou para u amigu cumu kem lhe keria dizer " não t preocupes akilu paxa-lhe".

Depois distu Harry pos-xe a conversa com hermione k estava ao seu ladu:

- então hermione kumu foram as ferias em Portugal?

-maravilhosas akilu e um pais linduh, mas tive imensas saudades tuas.

Harry sentiu-xe a corar.

- eu tb tive mts saudades tuas hermione.

O coração d ambos comexou a bater + forte, fikaram a olhar um po outru…….

- esta comida ta deliciosa! – dixe ron akabandu com akele momentu maravilhosu.

Harry e hermione riram-xe e axenaram afirmandu k xim a komida era mt boa.

- harry eu sei k e difícil para ti falar nu axuntu , mas u k penxas fazer agr k u ..dum..k u dumbledor ….- perguntou hermione a medu.

Harry tinha penxadu mt nu axuntu durante u verão e respondeu- vou fazer akilu k ele keria k eu fizesxe , procurar us hocruxes e destruilus.

- e nos vamus t ajudar- dixe ron.

- podes contar connosco- dixe hermione.

- eu sei obrigada- dixe harry sorrindu.

- e comexamus por ond? – perguntou hermione.

- por hogwarts, apesar d estar fexada este anu podemus ir la arranjar pistas. – dixe harry

-ok. Mas vai-m kustar voltar la depois d tudu u k akonteceu , e tb pk vai estar vazia, hogwarts fika bem xeia d alunus. – dixe hermione com uma lágrima ao cantu du olhu.

- a mim tb – dixe harry abraxandu-a e dizendu ao seu ouvidu – prometu-t k vais voltar a ver hogwarts xeia d alunus, td se vai resolver.

Nu dia seguinte…………………………………………………………

- harry , harry acorda! HARRY! – gritava ron para acordar u amigu.

- hermione, hermione – falava harry sonhandu – não , não hermione!

- HARRY! – gritou d novu ron!

Harry acordou com um pulo!

- k akonteceu? – dixe ele , todu suadu e assustadu!

- a mãe ker-nus as 10 para u pekenu almoxu, eu vim aki acoradar-t pois já são 9 e meia!

- a poix!

- harry tavas a sonhar? – perguntou ron curioso.

-tava mas foi mt estranhu este sonhu! Tornou-xe nu pesadelu!

Harry tinha sonhadu k estava com hermione nu jardins d hogwarts e k voldemorte aparecia poxuia-a e lutava contra harryu. Tinha sidu horrível!

- com a hermione não é pah? – perguntou ron piscandu u olhu!

- não! – dixe harry mentindu!

- não mintas eu ouvi xamares pelo nome dela e tb já reparei k tas caidinhu por ela!

-não to nd, a hermione e so uma amiga!

- poix, poix….tu gostas dela eu sei k xim, podes dizer a verdade eu não m importu , eu já a eskeci! Depois d andar com a jessy nas ferias eskeci-a completamente.

Mesmu depois distu harry não sabia se admitir ou não, não tinha acerteza se u amigu já a tinha eskecidu, não u keria magoar, mas dexidiu arriscar.

- poix, okai e verdade eu axu k gostu da hermione.

- eu sabia! – dixe ron com um sorrisu d orelha a orelha!

- mas ela não gosta d mim , ela ainda anda la encantada com u seu krumezinhu!

- não digas parvoixes, ela já não fala com ele a k seculus e tem t mandadu uns olhares !

-não tem nd.

- tem sim, voxes anadam sempre ao sorrisus e abraxus e olhares e… ai e so amor nu ar!

- não sejas parvu ronald!

- okai admitu k ela m faz fikar diferente , kuandu to com ela apetexe-m beija-la , abraxa-la, u meu kuraxao bate mais forte, a respiraxao fika mais rápida e…….

- e keres dizer-lhe u kuantu a amas! – dixe ron finalizandu!

- ixu mesmu!

- então faz ixu!

- tas maluku!

- não tu e k estas pela hermione!

- MENINUS PARA MESA – gritou mrs weasley

Depois du pekenu almoxu harry, ron e hermione foram fazer a sua mala pois iriam pa hogwarts ainda nakela tarde, keriam kumexar a busca pelos hocruxes u kuantu antes!

-Harry a mae du ron diz k não pudemus partir hj , cumexou a xover olha- dixe hermione apontandu pa janela.

Chuvia imenxu , pareciia deprepositu pois nu dia anterior tinha estadu um sol necantador.

- secalhar ainda podemus ir, vamus ver se a xuva para.

-ok, harry + uma coisa…

Pummmm ! AI!

Um barulhu inorme veiu da sala.

-K akonteceu?- perguntaram harry e hermione k tinham acabadu d chegar.

- AI, não sei kumu escorreguei e cai, dói-m imensu a perna AI! – dixe ron

- k akoteceu ron? - perguntou mãe d ron k tinha acabadu tb d entrar

- cai dói-m imensu a perna!

- secalhar partis-t a perna, vamus levar-t a s. mungos!

- ok

- harry, hermione, venham ka, fikem aki em casa k nos já voltamus hj já não vai ser poxivel irem pa hogwarts.

-mas nos keremus ir com u ron. – dixeram ambos em koro.

- não senhor, fikem aki , la so iriam atrapalhar!

- ok – dixeram ambos desanimadus.

Tinham fikadu us dois sozinhus na toca pois , ginny tinha saidu com as amigas e us gémeos estavam na diagonal na sua loja!

- parece k fikamus sozinhus – dixe harry.

- poix parece k xim. – dixe hermione sentandu-xe numa cadeira próxima

Na kabexa d harry ele penxava " conta-lhe u k sentes, anda lá diz-lhe"

- hermione…..- cumexou harry

- xim ! respondeu hermione .

- nd , nd! – dixe harry sentandu-xe nu sofá

- diz lá!

- ta um bokadinhu d frio aki não axas? – perguntou harry.

- poix é da chuva, fika humidade nu ar. – respondeu hermione.

- k tal irmus buscar madeira para acender a lareira.

- boa ideia, mas ta a chuver…

- não faz mal! Vale a pena!

Sairam ate la fora, estavam a fikar tds mulhadus mas não tinham frio sentiam um enorme kalor dentru deles.

U chão estava td molhadu e hermione escorregou.

-estas bem? – perguntou harry aflitu e ajudandu ela levantar-xe

- xim , to so um bokadinhu molhada, parec k hj e u dia das kedas! – dixe hermione rindu-xe.

Hermione pos-xe a frente d harry foram aproximandu-xe a respiraxao deles estava cada vez mais acelarada, u coraxao a bater mt forte, ambos fexaram us olhus e deixaram-xe guiar pelo momentu.

Us seus lábios tocaram-xe as suas mãos se agarraram aos corpus um du outru e envolveram-xe num beiju apaixonadu, doxe e longu.

U tempo tinha paradu para eles…..nem a chuva us ecomudava.

- Á montes d tempo k esperava este momento Harry dixe Hermione

- Tb eu, eu amo-te hermione

- Eu tb Harry, eu amo-te.

E depois voltaram a beijar-se num abraço quente e apaixonado.

- E melhor irmos para dentro ainda ficamos doentes – dixe hermione

- Pois, e melhor.

Foram para dentro d mãos dadas e sorrindo! Secaram-se e sentaram-se nu sofá!

- Harry..- Cumeçou hermione

- sim ..

- Agr k nos sabemos u k sentimos um pelo outro …. Ah…. Km vamos fazer?

- Cumu axim?

- Eu amo-te Harry mas sabes k u nosso amor pode magoar certas pessoas.

Hermione tinha razão, apesar d ron não ficar magoado ainda tinha ginny.

- pois.. Eu acho k devemos ir com calma. u ron já sabe i não a problema mas a ginny… eu não keru magoa-la e t tb não poix não?

- não ! nos somus amigas. Não keru k ela fike magoada cmg.

- então e melhor não dizer-mus nd a ninguém a não ser ao ron, depois km vamus embora da tempu d a ginny se acusumar a ideia…..

- tens razão harry.

E voltaram a beijar-xe , e beijar-xe , e abraxar-xe, e beijar-xe… ate k ….

Plimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! A campainha tocou , era ron e mrs weasley k já tinham xegadu! Hermione foi a porta e dixe meia envergohada e arranjandu a rou pa amarrotada :

- oi , então ron já tas bem?

- ya t comu novu!

- k bom! – dixe harry sorrindu e olhandu para hermione, picandu-lhe u olhu.

- vamus subir ron keremus falar cntg- dixeram ambos

- okai!

Subiram ate ao kuartu k harry e ron partilhavam e tinham conversadu d manha. Harry deu a mão a hermione e abraxou-a

- ah já to a perceber – dixe ron – finalmente, tava a ver k não!

- e eu e a hermione descubrimus k keremus fikar juntus – dixe harry

- ai ai tantu amor , ate enjoa!

- és mesmo parvo! – dixe hermione atirandu-lhe uma almofada e rindu-xe

Kumo ron já estava bom da sua perna e u sol tinha voltadu , nu dia seguinte decidiram partir!

Apanharam u expresso hogwarts k estava praticamente vazio e derigiram-xe us três para hogwarts , mais propriamente u escritoriu d dumbledor!

Minerva mcgonnal , agr directora us recebeu e levou-us ao escritório du antigu director!

- Ñ kiz fikar com u seu escritório, prefiru dixar td kumu esta durante algum tempu, podem ver u k kiserem, tenhu acerteza k eel aprovaria – dixe mcgonnal!

- obrigado professora – agradeu hermione!

Entraram us três.

- k devemus procurar exactamente? – perguntou ron.

- us fracos du penxatoriu d dumbledor , e tdodus us registos k falem dus objectos das 4 casas d hogwarts , e todus us registus k falem d marvol riddle, lord voldemorte. – respondeu harry.

Hermione ao cantu da sala cumexou a xorar. Kustava-lhe estar ali e saber k u director já ano voltaria!

- então hermione, não fikes axim – dixe harry abraxandu-a

- e difícil , e mt difícil, vo sentir a falta dele nesta escola.

- nos tb, mas lembra-t k ele keria k nos continuaxemus u noxu trabalhu, e uma forma lhe prestar uma homenagem!

- eu sei , eu já fiku bem

Harry deu-lhe um pekenu beiju nus lábios k kumexou a tornar-xe num beiju longu.

- ei ei , eu não keru fazer d vela! Parem la com a marmelada, afinal estamus aki em trabalhu.

-okai ron, nos sabemus – dixe hermione e harry ainda abraxadus mas olhandu para ele!

- enconteri us frascos – dixe ron alegremente

- ainda bem – dixe harry!

- olha axu k por hj xega, a viajem foi cansativa e melhor irmus descançar e amanha logu procuramus u restu.

- ok.

Ron derigiu-xe ate a porta e hermione e harry foram atrás.

Ao chegar aos durmitorius ron ia a entrar mas harry e hermione mudaram d dixeraxao.

- então não keriam descnxar? – perguntou ron

- nos vamus so dar uma volta já voltamus – respondeu harry

- pois pois uma volta…….

Harry e hermione dirigiram-xe aos jardins d hogwarts ond durante us ânus anteriores iam pa estudar pos exames kuandu estava bom tempu!

Mas desta vez forma para deibaixo d uma arvore estar um bokadinhu a sos!

- já tinha saudades d tar axim cntg.

- eu tb!

- harry …..

- xim

- eskece..

U sorriso despareceu da cara d hermione.

- k foi? Tas bem ? – perguntou-lhe harry asustadu.

- e k eu tenhu medu d t perder

-tu não m vais perder, eu amo-te.

- eu sei , mas tenhu medu k u voldemorte t faxa algm coisa.

- e possível k xim

Hermione ainda mais triste fikou

- mas não t preocupes eu sei-m defender, alem dixu u k interexa e agr, e agr estamus juntus e felizes.

- tem razão, eu vo afastar estes penxamentus.

E voltaram a beijar-xe apaixonadamente.

…………………..

Já era noite kuandu voltaram ao castelo, ron encontrava-xe a jantar nu seu kuartu o nus seus amigos lhe foram fazer companhia.

- então kumu foi u paxeio – perguntou ron ironicamente.

- óptimo – dixeram ambos sorrindu.

…………………..

Paxadu uma hora ron já dormia profundamente, enkuantu harry e hermione estavam a lareira us dois konverxandu sobre u k iriam fazer nu dia seguinte.

- axu k m vou deitar tb – sugeriu hermione

- eu vou contigu

Entraram nu dormitoriu , harry deu um beijo a hermione d boa noite.

- so um? – perguntou hermione sorrindu.

Harry voltou para trás e cumexou a beija-la d novu, deitaram-xe na sua cama, e continuaram-xe a beijar……………..us seus corpos akeceram…..e a noite tornou-xe uma das mais especiais para ambos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- HERMIONE!

- a harry k xe paxa?

- ond tavas?

- tava so a penxar em nos a uns anus atras, lembraste , antes d derrotares u voldemorte!

- pois mas agr tudu e melhor, estamus juntus e ainda temus exa menininha ai dentru da tua barriga!

- poix uma menininha k m faz engordar bastante.

- tas linda grávida, tu es linda e eu amo-te…amo-te

FIM


End file.
